Angels We Have Heard On High
by CdnJAGScribe
Summary: The National Tree Lighting Ceremony at the White House Lawn – those who are not on duty in important positions in the capital area are expected to attend. Animal, Meg, Harm and Mac are told to "be there"…


"Angels We Have Heard On High"

Author: Haruo Chikamori

E-mail: hhchikamori

Rating: T

Classification: Meg/Animal; Harm/Mac

Spoilers:

Summary: The National Tree Lighting Ceremony at the White House Lawn – those who are not on duty in important positions in the capital area are expected to attend.

DISCLAIMER: The characters Harm Rabb, Jr., Meg Austin, Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie, Meg Austin, AJ Chegwidden, Bud Roberts, Harriet Sims-Roberts et al. belong (in concept if not name) to CBS/Bellisarius. Animal and all OC characters are the property of Heather and Hugo Chikamori. No profit is being made from this story, nor is any infringement intended.

Author's Note: Sorry this one is late; but my second entry in the Christmas fanfic pile; it percolated all night last night until it spilled over into print. This is my take on the _National Tree Lighting Ceremony._ Keep in mind, I'm not a popular music fan and neither is Dubya who prefers country and classical according to the bandmaster of the Marine Corps Band – And I have included one of my favorite American sopranos in this story of mine. Note her "favorite Christmas carol_…"("If I must choose just one, however, then I happily return to the memory of walking home from midnight Mass with my four older sisters, giddy with anticipation, having just watched my father conduct his majestic choir from the balcony, still high on the fumes of incense and candlelight, harmonising all the way home in three-part harmony to the traditional Angels we have heard on high, repeating endlessly the wandering melismas of "Gloria in excelsis deo". No Christmas season is complete to me without it." ~_Joyce DiDonato – from an article "The Times – Arts – What classical music stars listen to at Christmas_". _The 12 Days of Christmas comes from an arrangement by Richard Gregory – you can find a rendition by four Navy Musician First Classes that is absolutely hilarious on YouTube. The Hallelujah Chorus from the Messiah by G.F. Handel is resonant with me, as I used to, in times past, be a choral member with several choruses during my years in college – my late father used to also sing it as a part of the Vancouver Bach Choir, a professional chorus in Vancouver, BC, Canada. Because of AU, Harm is not in London, but the Chief of Staff of Animal's staff officers.

_**JAG HQ, Falls Church, VA, December 1**__**st**__**, 2005 **_

Commander Meg Austin-Nakamura enjoyed this time of year. On the office stereo system, they always had on carols. Unlike the stores in the Washington DC area, the stereo system didn't start pumping out Christmas tunes until about two weeks before the actual holiday. It reminded her of her youth which was spent on the farm in Texas where they gathered around her mother's piano while her mother plinked out age-old favorites. Dad before he had passed away so long ago had a favorite old holiday Bing Crosby record that he had put on. Listening to him sing _White Christmas_ was one of her favorites. Of course, she hadn't seen snow very often in Texas; it would maybe flurry about one or two days out of the year and oft-times the blades of grass would still be visible under a light sprinkling of the white stuff, unless there was a polar vortex then they would get eight to ten inches. But then she really didn't know about how deep snow could get until she was posted to Washington, DC which regularly got up to a foot and a half to two feet of snow during the winters…and it was bloody cold. In Texas, a white Christmas was a rarity.

Her husband was born in northern New York State, Spring Valley, definitely north of DC to be exact, where there was always a generous helping of the white stuff in December. Her husband was now a four-star; assigned as COMUSFLTFORCOM (Commander, US Fleet Forces Command). His task was to organize, man, train, and equip Naval Forces for assignment to Unified Command Combatant commanders; to deter, detect, and defend against homeland maritime threats; and to articulate Fleet warfighting and readiness requirements to the Chief of Naval Operations. Meg had placed her career in limbo when she had gone to be a JAG at RLSO Detachment Fallon, however she was back JAG HQ; the former RADM Chegwidden taking her back when her husband had gotten his third star

The former Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb was no longer at JAG. When he had been assigned seven years ago to NAS Fallon to serve under then Rear Admiral (upper half) Toshio "Animal" Nakamura as a Fighter Tactics instructor at NSAWC or Top Gun as it was still affectionately named, he had hitched his career to Animal's rising star. Now he was on Animal's staff as an O-6 and COMUSFLTFORCOM Chief of Staff, advising him on legal matters as well as operational. Just because one had switched designators didn't mean that his legal skills had suddenly vanished into thin air and Harm slipped easily into the role of legal and operational advisor to his friend and superior officer. The reason for the switch from JAG seven years ago was the articulation of the romantic relationship that he and now Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie had.

Lieutenant Colonel Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie was still assigned to JAG and her duties ranged from being assigned to investigations and litigation as well as covering for the bench when needed. It was said that her career took a hit when she decided to marry Harm and that Cresswell, singularly impressed with her candor in Okinawa after telling Farrow regarding his proposition to _go to hell_, was just keeping her until a spot in supply – MARCORLOGCOM – came up whereas she would then transfer. Since she was a position of "up or out…" the only way that she would be able to be retained was to frock her in a position of O-6 through necessity…and Cresswell was banging his head against walls trying to figure out a way of doing that.

Legalman First Class Jennifer Coates was humming _Silent Night_ as she walked through the JAG office with a smile on her face. She had been summarily informed that the _goat locker_ was convening this year to decide who was being considered for their chief's anchors and her name had been put forward by Major General Cresswell to be considered insofar as the requirements could be waived for up to one year for those with demonstrated superior performance which she had done so. Now of course it wasn't a de-facto promotion, but to be considered for promotion to chief with two years time in rank because of superior performance was a definite honor and she could be notified as early as February of 2006. Also, due to her performance and leadership amongst the enlisted personnel, she was notified that she would be considered for the STA-21 program. The Seaman to Admiral – 21 program was a program that trained highly dedicated and promising young enlisted men and women of the Navy to be groomed for officer rank – the lure of being considered enlisted personnel who possessed outstanding qualifications and motivation for a naval career to obtain a commission was a definite boon to the Navy providing men and women a chance to make something out of themselves. Of course, that also required a signature from another flag officer which General Cresswell was trying to locate.

Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts was smiling; the affable young Lieutenant Commander had been in grade one year so no promotions were on the cards for him, however his wife Harriet had recently been notified that the IRR (Individual Ready Reserve) had considered her time in rank and had promoted her to Lieutenant Commander this year. At least she was selected for O-4 this time - the next hurdle would be the FTS CDR SELRET (Full-Time Support Commander Selective Retention board). So as far as he was concerned, this was a good year.

"Commander Nakamura, Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, Commander Turner, Lieutenant Commander Roberts. In my office please." MGEN Cresswell leaned out of his office door; his booming voice audible through the entire bullpen from even deep inside the reception area. When his officers had assembled in his office – the interior eerily spartan when compared to how the admiral had formerly decorated it. No "I Love Me" wall, nothing much that would indicate any particulars on who occupied said office other than a picture of his wife and daughter – he stood there for a long moment watching them. That was it. Major General Gordon M. "Biff to his classmates" Cresswell was a straight-forward, no-nonsense; no frills-commander and his office décor reflected his demeanor. When the silence grew uncomfortable (to the officers he had hailed), MGEN Cresswell cracked a small smile devoid of humor. "Commanders, Colonel, Lieutenant Commander. We've been asked to send a small contingent of officers and enlisted to be present at the annual lighting of the National Christmas Tree at the White House."

At this Meg, Mac, Sturgis and Bud looked at each other. Because of the cold, overcoats and regular dress blue uniform for the navy and Class A greens with khaki overcoat for the Marines expected to go would be considered. Along with the cold snap, there was snow on the ground and conditions were 28 degrees Fahrenheit. Which meant that if they didn't dress warmly that night, they would probably freeze their tail ends off.

"You do not have to attend as a group, however you are expected to be visible as officers while present. Enlisted will be there as well, I will be talking to those I expect to be present there separately." Cresswell indicated.

Meg indicated, "I'll be taking my husband along, sir." She cracked a smile as MGEN Cresswell nodded.

"Commander, I believe your husband, as COMUSFLTFORCOM, will be expected to be present at the ceremony, most likely the requestor being the President of the United States." He casually commented then turning to Mac, "And…your husband… Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie-Rabb, as Admiral Nakamura's closest aide and friend, will be requested by Admiral Nakamura to accompany him. The rest of you, may assemble your spouses or significant others and meet near the Ellipse south of the White House where the ceremony will take place. Ceremony is at 1700hrs, we will be securing early for that ceremony tonight.

_**COMUSFLTFORCOM's Office, The Pentagon, Washington DC, December 1**__**st**__**, 2005**_

Admiral Holland Davis Whittle grinned as he looked in Admiral Nakamura's office. "So…Tosh, you been asked to the ceremonial tree-lighting at the White House today?"

"You bet, I'm taking Meg with me tonight. Request from the president."

"What about Captain Rabb?" CNO Whittle grinned…his big affable grin wide on his face. "I presume your ever-present staff shadow will be heading out to the Ellipse tonight too. Tosh, I think I will be heading there too."

"Ever heard that you look like Balthazar?" Animal grinned back, referring to the Scorpion King movie.

CNO Whittle chuckled loudly and resonantly. "So they tell me…I, of course, don't see the resemblance." CNO Whittle kept up his physique and incredibly was a huge specimen of a naval officer. 290 lbs, and 6'5" tall. Animal thought that CNO Whittle's forearms were bigger than Animal's thighs and the CNO's hands were massive plates. Whenever the CNO stepped onto a warship, the rest of the ship knew that Whittle was aboard ship. "Your wife worked with the former JAG. Where's he now?"

"Well, I believe that he's touring the United States with his daughter, planning to spend time in every Major League Baseball city that he can." Animal replied. "And now that the Nationals are playing in RFK Stadium, he plans to spend Christmas in the capital region."

"Find that out from Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie-Rabb?" CNO Whittle asked knowingly; he knew that Animal had connections in the Judge Advocate General's office, not to mention Animal's chief of staff was a former JAG.

"Yes, sir." Animal grinned. "My spies are hard at work, sir."

CNO Whittle erupted in laughter, "Well, Tosh, I'll see you at the tree lighting ceremony. I hope AJ is there, since I have a lot to catch up with him…" Animal knew that Whittle served on the same team as AJ but after the former JAG.

"You were on Three, sir, weren't you?" Whittle nodded at Animal's query.

"I was on the Three after Chegwidden about five years after he switched to Surface Warfare…and went to command a tin-can. I transferred in after BUD/S. I was XO for Grenada and CO on the team for Iran-Iraq. Officially they say Teams 4 & 6 operated in Grenada, and 1 & 2 were in Iran-Iraq. They kept 3 quiet." He put his finger to his lips. "Shhhhhh…don't tell anyone…or I'll have to kill you."

"Ah…got it…" Animal nodded.

_**WHITE HOUSE, 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, Washington DC, December 1, 2005, 1300 hrs**_

White House Chief of Staff Walter Starek looked out the window towards the White House Ellipse in the distance where the finishing touches to tonight's ceremony was to take place. The staff allocated to the annual Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremony every year went nuts from October thru December trying to set up all the performers and making sure that they were available. All the confirmed performances were in and it was just a matter of hours before the ceremonial lighting of the National Christmas Tree would kick off. All things considered, with President George W. Bush presiding over the ceremony, the performances would range from classical to country. Carrie Underwood would be performing, as would several other country performance artists and Joyce DiDonato was representing the classical performers as was the President's Own Band and Marine Corps Chorus and the Sea Chanters were supposed to be there as well as representatives from the Air Force's Singing Sergeants and the United States Army Chorus.

The whole concert section of the ceremony was laid out by the White House Staff who had worked hard to set it up. Joyce would be singing the last carol of the day followed immediately thereafter by the whole combined US Military Chorus combining all the services' choral groups and accompanied by the USMC President's Own Band with a rousing finale of the Hallelujah Chorus from the Handel's Messiah.

_**The Ellipse, Constitution Avenue NW, Washington DC, December 1, 2005 1635 hrs**_

The officers from the Judge Advocate General office and the spouses of said JAG officers were slowly gathering at Constitution Avenue NW across from the Ellipse where the National Tree Lighting Ceremony was to take place. Parking had been a royal pain in the backside to obtain. Animal had opted to use the parking at the Willard for simplicity's sake and paid $21.00 for the privilege of doing so. Being frugal; coughing up twenty one dollars for parking didn't make his Christmas spirit too happy…he had brought Jamie who was six and Katherine who was one and nestled in a baby carrier, because of security reasons and not wanting to get hassled by Secret Service, Animal opted to not bring the stroller for Katherine, opting to carry her himself.

Harm and Mac stood by the entrance to the Ellipse waiting for Meg and her family to arrive. "How did you find parking?" Mac asked as she looked over at Meg and Animal.

"It was a nightmare…" Meg said as Animal nodded.

"We finally decided to park at the Willard. Paid $21.00." Animal muttered as he looked over at the darkened tree. The sun was low enough on the horizon that the trees were starting to throw deep shadows. If one looked towards the western horizon, one could see the rich reddish gold hue of the sky as the sun started to drop beneath the horizon.

Harm grinned, "Well, sir, shall we head towards the Ellipse and possibly find ourselves some seats?"

"I think that might be a good idea." Animal replied as he noticed Bud and Harriet and their large family approach. Sturgis was also in the area with Varese as they both made their way over. Harm looked over to see a familiar face approaching.

"Good evening, Admiral…" he hailed the newcomer who nodded.

His daughter looked over at him and smiled. "Good afternoon, Commander Rabb. It is good to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Francesca." Harm replied as he shook the retired admiral's hand and then shook Francesca's. The retired admiral was in a suit and tie for the occasion. This particular event did not fall under the 10 USC, 772 statutes for retired military personnel, so only active-duty servicemen and women were allowed to wear the uniform for this occasion.

Chairs were a luxury on the Ellipse and the officers and their friends found a few that were set aside for the sake of the military. The crowd subsided to a dull roar as the Marine Band struck up a few Christmas carols for the sake of filling in time while the crowd settled in for the ceremony. The notes of "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" filled the air as the President's Own played while the performers took their own seats on the large dais.

The crowd finally settled in…and the performance began. Carrie Underwood was up first singing "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas…" Meg grinned happily as she leaned into Animal's shoulder, her eyes glimmering in the reflected light of the smaller lit evergreens surrounding the circumference of the larger 26 feet tall Northern Blue Spruce which was the tree this year that would remain unlit until the President pressed the button to light it. As the dying notes of the song faded into the crisp winter air of a Washington December evening; the President of the United States stepped up to the podium.

"_Thank you all very much. Welcome to the Christmas Pageant of Peace. Laura and I are so honored to join you all. The lighting of the National Christmas tree is one of the great traditions in our Nation's Capital. Each year, we gather here to celebrate the season of hope and joy - and to remember the story of one humble life that lifted the sights of humanity._" Pausing for a long moment to gaze over the audience, President George W. Bush continued with a grin on his face. "_Santa, thanks for coming._" The audience broke up in laughter. "_Glad you made it. I know you've got a lot of commitments this time of year. By the way, we have a lot of chimneys at the White House…_" the laughter continued as the audience enjoyed the Presidential joke. "…_if you're looking for something to do. I appreciate all our entertainers. Thanks for being here. This is a fantastic evening._"

The President thanked the chairman of the Christmas pageant, and all the members of the board, then went on to thank members of Congress and others who were present; the National Parks Board director, and the reverend who would be making some Scripture readings.

"_Christmas is a time to rejoice, and to give thanks for the blessings of the season and for the blessings that surround us every day of the year. We also remember that we have a responsibility to help those in need. America is a compassionate and generous land. And acts of kindness toward others fulfill the spirit of the season. _

_As we approach Christmas in this time of war, we pray for freedom, and justice, and peace on Earth. In his Christmas Eve address to the nation in 1941, Franklin Roosevelt said that "Against enemies who preach the principles of hate and practice them, we set our faith in human love, and in God's care for us and all men everywhere." We ask for God to watch over our men and women in uniform who are serving families miss them - hold a seat open for them - and pray for their safe return. America's military men and women stand for freedom - and they serve the cause of peace. Many of them are serving in distant lands tonight, but they are close to our hearts._"

_As an expression of our hope for peace and happiness in this Christmas season, we light the national Christmas tree…" The President acknowledged three young girls who had started a project to help those in need and invited them up to help with turning on the Christmas lights of the National Christmas Tree. _

"_And would you help turn on these lights, as well, by counting down. Five ... Four ... Three ... Two ... One._"

The lights came on, on the tree and helped to illuminate the dais as the audience marveled at the lights on the tree. The first half of the Tree Lighting ceremony flew past as performers gave their performances. Animal sat through the country and rock performers who had given their performances. He wasn't much of a rock or country fan so the enjoyment he got out of the performance was more the intimacy of spending time with his wife at the concert. Meg slipped her arm through the crook of his. The second half of the performance was more to his enjoyment with more classically arranged Christmas carols. The Singing Sergeants from the United States Air Force sang a beautiful rendition of _Personent Hodie _which was a Finnish Christmas carol from a songbook called _Piae Cantiones_, a book of 74 Medieval songs with Latin text. In an attempt to out-do the Air Force, the Army's Chorus sang a beautiful four-part harmony of _Away in a Manger._ Animal nodded; it was nice, but the Sea Chanters blew the Army Chorus away with _Marie Walks Amid The Thorn._

Once the Sea Chanters were finished, an 11 member male group comprising of USMC and USN enlisted walked up to the center of the podium. One of the Marine Corps Gunnery Sergeants said. "Thank you for coming to this concert, now one of the Navy guys was supposed to photocopy all the parts for this next piece that we're about to do…but unfortunately he completely forgot and he's now running around trying to get this done. So unfortunately there's going to be a slight wait while we're waiting for Navy to get their act together." All the Navy personnel in the audience started a low grumble of displeasure as those from other services in the audience laughed. One of the Navy Musician's Mate First Classes tapped the Gunnery Sergeant on the shoulder and gestured to the Gunny waving his hand to indicate that there was an even number of Navy personnel and an odd number of Marine Corps. That cracked the Navy personnel in the audience up. Then the Musician's Mate First Class took the microphone and said. "Well, our Marine Corps friend…he can't count. As you can see, we have an even number of Navy personnel here and an odd number of Marines…"

"I've GOT IT COPIED!" A roar of laughter came from the audience as a Marine Corps Staff Sergeant came running up the center of the audience towards the dais. Running up the steps, he tripped over the last step and score sheets went flying. The audience erupted in laughter. The MU1 and Gunnery Sergeant each covered their eyes with their hands as sheets of music rained down on them as the Staff Sergeant lay prone on the dais, groaning melodramatically. The rest of the group picked up the sheets and started trying to organize them in some semblance of order while the audience laughter subsided, at least, for the moment. When they seemed to have them all in order, the Gunny who appeared to be the leader of this group, started singing and the rest of them joined in, in perfect harmony: "_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree…_"

Flipping the page…melodramatically, they continued with the song. "_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_" The Musician's Mate First Class looked relieved that they seemed to be doing fine. "_Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree…_" The third line was where it all went haywire… "_ON the Fourth day of Christmas…_" half the chorus sang while the other half sang "_On the THIRD day of…_" and the group looked at each other accusingly as the audience erupted in laughter again and then the group came to a consensus to continue on with the song "_my true love gave to me…_" pausing for a moment as they looked at their sheets. "FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!" That did the audience completely in. And this was done in perfect harmony which if anyone was familiar with musicianship…that just made it even funnier. "_Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves, and a Partridge in a Pear Tree!_" The Navy enlisted looked accusingly at the Marines who returned their looks in what appeared to be confusion. "_On the Ninth Day of Christmas…my true love gave to me…_" The audience couldn't hold in their laughter…as the Gunnery Sergeant rolled his eyes in disgust as he looked over his music score…and then to the following page. "_Nine maids a milking, eight ladies dancing…_" two of the other Marines volunteered. "_Seven ladies dancing…_" and "_six ladies dancing…_" One of the Navy MU3s stepped out confidently to the microphone. "_You'd better not shout, you'd better not cry…you'd better not…_" and was interrupted by two Marines who pulled him back into the rest of the group. "_…in a pear tree…_" they sang, still in perfect harmony.

Animal figured his sides were going to hurt after this song, it was going beyond ridiculous. "_On…the ninth day…_" the Gunny was interrupted by the group yelling "Come ON!" "_On the eighth…_" he volunteered to another chorus of jeers. "_On the seventh day of Christmas…_" then a third of the group broke in with "_Deck the Halls…_" and another third sang at the same time. "…_my true love gave to me…_"… "_…with boughs of holly…_"… "_seven swans a swimming…" _and that was when the last third broke in with "_Here we come a wassailing…_". By that time most of the audience members were in hysterical laughter. "_six geese a laying…_"… "_among the leaves so green…_" The first third sang. "_Fa la la laaaa, la la…_" that pretty much did the audience in – most were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Harm was astounded that these Marines and Navy singers could do this with a straight face but that was music performance for you.

"_four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves…_" The last third sang. "_Here we come a wassailing…_" Another Marine who could sing a low bass stepped up to the microphone holding his score and sang. "_The boar's head in hand bear I…_" to the utter confusion on the faces of the rest of the group…while the third part of the group ventured with a tentative… "_Amongst the leaves so green…_"… The Marine Staff Sergeant looked back at that group with an annoyed expression as he continued…"_Bedeck'd with bay…_"…and the rest of the group confidently sang out non-sequitur. "_…in a pear tree…_" Even George W. Bush was in stitches.

In unison the half entire group sang. "_On the eleventh day of Christmas, My true love gave to me, 11 pipers piping_" The other half chimed in with "_ding…_"…more expressions of annoyance were interchanged… "_10 lords a leaping_" "_dong_" "_9 ladies dancing_" "_ding_" "_8 maids a milking_" "_dong_" "_7 swans a swimming_" "_ding_" "_6 geese a laying_" "_dong_"…by this time the half that were singing the verses silenced the other half singing the alternating "ding,dongs" with hands clamped over the mouths of said "ding-dongers" "_5 golden rings, 4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves…and…_" a Musician's mate third class sang out confidently in the ensuing silence… "_…Rudolph…the red nose reindeer…_" to more bursts of laughter from the audience.

The group of Marine/Navy choristers all looked over their sheets for a long moment trying to figure out where they went wrong…then they all nodded as one and appeared to sing confidently. "_On the twelth day of Christmas…my true love gave to me…_" the harmony was beautiful… but after the mishaps of the previous verses, the hilarity prevailed over the real verses… One of the Marines, a Lance Corporal jumped out in front in a dance singing loudly "_I had a little dreidel, I made it out of clay…and when it's dry and ready, a dreidle I shall play…oh… dreidle dreidle dreidle…_" half the Marine Sergeants pulled him back, he looked disappointed that he couldn't continue…patting him on the back saying. "_it's alright…it's Christmas carols…_" Meanwhile the rest of the group were looking over their score sheets…with confused expressions on their faces. When they pulled it all together they stood straight forward looking out at the rest of the audience singing melodramatically "_On…THE…Sixth day…_" the Gunnery Sergeant on one end of the group and the Chief Musician's Mate on the other end threw up their score sheets in the air…grumbling. "Oh…hell!" and walked off to clapping and laughter…and the rest of the group bowed to the audience.

Finally, Joyce Didonato came up to the on-dais microphone and said as she let loose a big grin. "I don't know if I can top that…" to more laughter she turned to the group that just sang…and clapped; the audience joining in. "That…was a performance…"

The Marine band started playing the opening bars of "Angels We Have Heard On High…" as Joyce moved the microphone to the side…so that she could let loose without blasting half the audience off the Ellipse. An true operatic voice was capable of projecting their voice without amplification to an audience member sitting six hundred feet away with full clarity.

"Angels we have heard on high  
>Sweetly singing o'er the plains,<br>And the mountains in reply  
>Echoing their joyous strains…"<p>

The combined choruses of the US Military Services joined in on the melismatic chorus… which alternated with the versus sung by Joyce DiDonato.

"Gloo-oooo-o-oooo-o-oooo-oria…In excelsis de-o…

Gloo-oooo-o-oooo-o-oooo-oria…In excelsis de-e-o…"

"Shepherds, why this jubilee?  
>Why your joyous strains prolong?<br>What the gladsome tidings be  
>Which inspire your heav'nly song?"<p>

"Gloo-oooo-o-oooo-o-oooo-oria…In excelsis de-o…

Gloo-oooo-o-oooo-o-oooo-oria…In excelsis de-e-o…"

"Come to Bethlehem and see  
>Christ Whose birth the angels sing;<br>Come, adore on bended knee,  
>Christ the Lord, the newborn King."<p>

"Gloo-oooo-o-oooo-o-oooo-oria…In excelsis de-o…

Gloo-oooo-o-oooo-o-oooo-oria…In excelsis de-e-o…"

"See Him in a manger laid,  
>Whom the choirs of angels praise;<br>Mary, Joseph, lend your aid,  
>While our hearts in love we raise." Joyce, ever the actress…from hands crossed over her heart on the previous chorus…spread out her hands in the air as she sang the last verse… and uplifting her voice to soar over the chorus...joined in with the US Military Services Combined Chorus…adding some ornamentation into her own chorus in glorious counterpoint.<p>

"Gloo-oooo-o-oooo-o-oooo-oria…In excelsis de-o…

Gloo-oooo-o-oooo-o-oooo-oria…In excelsis de-e-o…"

The Ellipse erupted in glorious applause as she bowed to the audience. The finale of the Tree Lighting Ceremony was Handel's Messiah's _Hallelujah Chorus_ in which the Combined Chorus motioned for the audience members to join in to pretty much turn the chorus into the sing-along.

Animal stumbled along with his sonorous bass, eliciting looks from Harm and AJ wondering how a 5'8" Asian could have a deep voice, looking over the sheet music in the program in the dim light, Meg's cheery soprano beside him trying to read the music. "For…the Lord God Omnipotent…reigneth…" Most stumbled on this part. This was way out of their league. Christmas carols he could stumble along to. With a final uplifting. "HA-LE-LU-JAH!" the chorus and audience members finished the sing-along Hallulujah chorus.

George W. Bush walked to the microphone and thanked the audience members for coming out to the tree-lighting ceremony. He had the reverend say a few words to the audience members as they parted.

"_O God of people and nations, we pause at the close of this meeting to acknowledge again Your_

_sovereignty over our lives and our Country. We remember before You our comrades now departed this_

_life. We honor them for their loyalty to God and Country, for their good deeds, and for their friendship._

_May they rest in peace and may the good works You have begun in them be brought to perfection, that_

_our Nation may be strong and our people secure and happy. Give to us safe journey to our homes. Amen._

_Almighty God, receive us in this evening hour as we offer ourselves over to You in body, soul and spirit_

_for the blessings of this day. We thank You for those who have led us so well in this dinner/banquet._

_As we invoke Your blessing upon us, give us a still and quiet heart and mind. We thank You, O God, for_

_this food which reminds us of Your care over us and pray that it will strengthen us for the doing of Your_

_good pleasure and give us power to render better service to You and our fellow veterans. Amen._

_Our Heavenly Father, we ask for Your benediction to rest on us this day. As You have graciously_

_preserved our nation through the years and have led us in wondrous ways, grant that we may be worthy_

_of our high calling a Nation. Make us reverent in the use of freedom, just in the exercise of power, and generous in the protection of weakness. Inspire the men and women who direct our nation, that they may guide it wisely and well. Especially do we pray for our Commander -in-Chief (Commander), as he_

_moves forward with the program for the Veterans of Foreign Wars this year. Grant him and us that in all_

_our duties, Your help; in all perplexities, Your counsel; in all danger, Your protection; and in all sorrow,_

_and Your peace. Amen._

_Let us go forth into the world in peace and dedicated to Your service, O Lord. Let us hold fast to that_

_which is good, render to no person evil for evil, strengthen the faint-hearted, support the weak, help the_

_needy and the afflicted, and honor all people. Let us love and serve the Lord, rejoicing in the power of_

_His Spirit. And may God's blessing be upon us and remain with us always . Amen. God grant to the living, grace; to the departed, rest; to the Nation, peace and concord; to us all Your servants the promise of everlasting life, light to guide us on our way, courage to support us, and Your blessing to unite us in service to You our God and this our Country. Amen. _

_Almighty Father, help us to remember that freedom does not automatically perpetuate itself, that we_

_have to work at it, nurture it, protect it, and pray for it. Freedom, like faith, needs our attention and our_

_cooperation. Lord, be with us now to strengthen us; about us, to keep us; above us, to protect us; beneath us, to uphold us; before us, to direct us; behind us, to keep us from straying; and 'round about us, to defend us. Blessed are You, O Father, forever and ever. Amen._

_Almighty and Merciful God, we remember before You in this moment our departed comrades. We recall_

_with reverence the good needs they accomplished. We honor these who fought a good fight in a just_

_cause—comrades both in war and in peace who have served this Country with dignity and with honor. May they rest in peace." There was a moment of silence as all in the Ellipse bowed their heads "May we consecrate our hearts and lives to You our God and to this our Country; and to the ideals and principles and hopes of those whom we honor , who have served faithfully and are now at rest. Amen. Our Heavenly Father, with heads uncovered and bowed in tribute to our fallen comrades, we bring this meeting to a close. Before we part our separate ways, we pause to think of our members who are_

_experiencing difficult times. For them and their families, we pray for strength and courage. In the_

_silence of this moment, we dedicate ourselves anew to our God and our Country. Amen._

_Glory be to You our Lord and our God as we behold the blessings You have given us as citizens of the_

_United States of America. We thank You Lord, for this blessed and bountiful Land. Help us to renew_

_our loyalty to this great Country and enable us to rededicate ourselves in faith to Thy service. We pray_

_Lord, in Your Holy Name . Amen._

_May the Lord our God bless us all present here, to memorialize those who lived and died to preserve_

_liberty and freedom in our nation and in the world. And may the Lord our God remember all those_

_whose sacrifice gave this nation its greatness, progress, and riches. May our memory and all of those_

_who served in the armed forces, be an honorable one, full of thanksgiving to the Lord; and remember_

_with much love and mercy those who died in the service of our Country, whether on the air, or on_

_the land or in the sea. Be with us all and provide us with traveling mercy as we return to our homes._

_Amen._

_Let us depart in peace, and in love and charity with our neighbors. May we be joined together in the_

_common goal of service to our God and our Country. Let us drive safely and carefully to our homes,_

_and may God's blessing be with us all. Amen. _

_May the strength of God sustain us; may the power of God preserve us; may the hands of God protect_

_us; may the way of God direct us; may the love of God go with us this day (night) and forever._

_Amen._

_The Lord bless us and keep us._

_The Lord make His face to shine upon us, and be gracious unto us._

_The Lord lift up His countenance upon us,_

_and give us peace, this day (night) and forever more. Amen_"

As the benediction came to a close, the audience members got up quietly and headed out of the Ellipse…towards Constitution Avenue NW…while others headed towards the Willard.

Animal and Meg said their goodbyes to the Roberts, the Chegwiddens, Sturgis and Varese and to Harm and Mac. As they walked towards the Willard to collect their car, Meg slipped her left arm around Animal, as she held Jamie's hand in the other to keep him close by. Animal held Katherine's carrier in his other hand, as she slept comfortably under a nice warm baby-blanket.

"The one that opera singer sang…" Meg ventured. "You like that carol, right?" she ventured with a twinkling of her eyes.

"Yep…" Animal grinned back at her. "One of my favorites growing up…"

When they got back to the car and settled themselves in, Jamie in his booster seat, Katherine in her car-seat facing the rear of the vehicle. Paying the fee for parking at the exit, he pulled a right turn onto 14th Street NW heading south which would take them past the National Mall onto State Highway 1 and out of DC.

Animal was somewhat startled when Meg looked over at him and started singing…softly in a quiet, sweet soprano.

"_Angels we have heard on high  
>Sweetly singing o'er the plains...<em>"

Animal grinned at her, mouthed. "I love you…Meg…sweetheart…" and joined in…as he pointed the car towards home…

"…_and the mountains in reply…_

_Echoing their joyous strains…"Gloo-oooo-o-oooo-o-oooo-oria…In excelsis de-o…_

_Gloo-oooo-o-oooo-o-oooo-oria…In excelsis de-e-o…_"

***The End***

Author's Note: So many times after Christmas concerts, my late father and I used to sing on the way home. It was sort of a wonderful bonding moment…and I miss that. It's been five years since his passing and I miss him every single day. The title song was one of our favorite Christmas carols.


End file.
